Masukotto
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Red, aún estaba demasiado mareado, pero empezaba a recobrar una mínima parte de su sentido. Por eso, cuando accidentalmente con su brazo le quitó la gorra que tenía puesta y cuando un largo y sedoso cabello rubio quedó libre. El chico pudo sorprenderse y exclamar: — ¡Una chica! Es adorable, ¿podemos quedárnosla? /Así fue como Yellow se volvió la mascota Red.


**Disclaimer: **PokeSpecial no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka.

* * *

**Notas iniciales de capítulo: **Información al final.

* * *

**Coctel de Mango**

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Nadie entendía cómo habían aceptado el ridículo plan de Gold para pasar el viernes de sus vacaciones. Bueno, no vacaciones exactamente, era un viaje escolar programado en las Islas Sete, pero, su encargado, Brock, les había dado total libertad para disfrutar el viernes como desearan.

Red no era una persona fiestera, pero sí muy amistosa e inocente, por eso, cuando Gold le expuso todos los puntos buenos de la salida (omitiendo los malos), no pudo evitar emocionarse al respecto. Arrastró a Green con él y se fueron a dicha discoteca.

— ¡Vamos, Green! —Dijo Gold dándole unos codazos. —Diviértete, de todos modos, nadie nos conoce aquí.

—No pienso seguir tus payasadas, Gold. —Le dijo directamente antes de ir al único rincón iluminado y empezar a leer el libro que tenía preparado para esa noche.

—Tsk. Él se lo pierde. —Dijo el oji-ámbar encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo a los dos chicos que quedaban. — ¿Vamos a divertirnos?

El chico de gorro blanco suspiró negando con la cabeza. —Concuerdo con Green-sempai. No deberíamos estar aquí.

— ¡Oh, el chico cursi se ha puesto cobarde también! Vamos Ruby, nada malo pasará. —Aseguró convencido. —Solo tomaremos una que otra cerveza y bailaremos con algunas chicas, nada fuera de lo común.

Ahora que lo decía así, Red se preocupó. Él era el mayor de los cuatro (incluyendo a Green, sí, sorpresivamente) y aun así no estaba bien pensando en la palabra _cerveza_, él jamás había tomado licor y dudaba que algún día fuese a hacerlo, por lo que cuando Gold expuso sus planes de manera tan abierta, él también se encogió en duda.

—Gold, pensándolo bien, ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a un cine a ver una película de terror?

Las miradas de sus dos Kōhais expresaban lo que sentían. Gold estaba desconcertado y Ruby aliviado de que su sempai hubiese recobrado la cordura.

Tres contra uno, Gold maldijo.

— ¡Bien! —Exclamó molesto. —Pero, por lo menos déjenme bailar con alguna chica. En serio, ustedes dos son unas nenas.

Red accedió a aquello, Ruby se encogió de hombros y acompañó a Gold para cuidar que no hiciese alguna estupidez y que volviese, como lo prometió, después de bailar un poco. Red se quedó solo, así que decidió buscar la mesa en la que Green se había sentado, pero, al dar un vistazo a su alrededor, perdió el color.

Ni siquiera veía la entrada.

Oh por Dios, estaba perdido en un lugar con posibles personas ebrias y bailarines exóticos.

Caminó un poco, tratando de esconder su rostro con su gorra, lo menos que quería era resaltar, buscaba a Green, Gold o a Ruby, solo deseaba ver una cara conocida. No es como si no pudiese estar ahí, tenía diecinueve años, la edad suficiente para entrar a cualquier discoteca, pero, Gold y Ruby no. Gold tenía dieciséis y Ruby quince. Ahora que lo pensaba… ¡¿Por qué fue tan irresponsable como para dejar a dos _niños_ entrar a ese lugar tan… tan… Tan no sano?!

Ya le dolía los pies de caminar y sus brazos de recibir codazos de adolescentes bailarines. Afortunadamente, encontró la barra a lo lejos. Apurado, se abrió el paso con rapidez hasta alcanzar la barra y apartar un asiento para él. Oh, como se sentía de bien estar sentado.

El hombre de la barra estaba mirándolo fijamente, esperando algo, Red le miró también, confundido, esperando a que le dijese qué quería. El hombre finalmente, exasperado le habló.

— ¿Vas a tomar algo o no?

—Oh. —Dijo Red entendiendo con sorpresa, se quedó pensando un momento, tenía dinero en su bolsillo así que, podía permitirse tomar un jugo o dos. — ¿Tiene jugo de mango?

—Coctel de mango. —Aclaró el señor.

Ambos tenían mango, tal vez el hombre lo dijo porque así sonaba más elegante. Red asintió sonriente mientras volvía a mirar a su alrededor, en búsqueda de sus amigos. Cuando su _jugo_ estuvo listo, tomó un poco, se contrajo un poco al sentir que tenía un sabor diferente, pero aún tenía a esencia de mango, así que no se quejó y siguió tomando de a poco.

—Hola. —Saludó una chica pelirroja que estaba sentada a su lado.

Red miró a su lado y al hacerlo casi escupe su bebida. Ante él, estaba Misty Waterflower, la presidenta de su clase, con una copa en mano y una sonrisa ladina. Carraspeó un poco tratando de acomodar sus ideas y evitar un chillido en su voz.

—Red, que sorpresa verte aquí. —Dijo riéndose de su cara. — ¿Qué haces tú en una discoteca?

—Bueno. —No podía hablar de Gold o Ruby, esa chica lo mataría ahí mismo. —Tengo diecinueve años, quise venir a ver cómo era una discoteca y...

—Oh, ya. —Miró su copa un momento. —Sabes, jamás pensé que estarías aquí, juraba que tú era más de... Películas y jugos, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

El chico disimuló una risa nerviosa, con una mirada algo amarga por la irónica situación. —Sí... Entiendo. Pero... —Miró a la chica confundido. — ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Misty?

—Brock nos dijo que disfrutáramos la noche como quisiéramos. —Explicó sin dar más detalles. —Supongo que hiciste lo mismo... ¡Hey! Me gusta esa canción ¿Por qué no vamos a bailar?

Red estaba pensando en negarse, él no era un maravilloso bailarín, pero bastó ver a Gold y a Ruby riendo detrás de ella pidiéndole al hombre de la barra unas bebidas para que se pusiese en acción levantándose de golpe.

No podía dejar que la presidenta viese a sus amigos menores de edad.

— ¡Claro, bailar, ¿Por qué no?! —Se tomó el coctel de un solo trago y ante la mirada atónita de Misty, la agarró de una mano jalándola a la pista de baile, lo más lejos posible de sus dos amigos.

Empezaron a bailar, a Red le daba todo vueltas y todo empezó a ocurrir en cámara lenta, de manera borrosa, como una película rayada que cambiaba de escena con cada parpadeo.

Un parpadeo. Vio a Misty contonearse muy pegada a él. Dos parpadeos. Miles de adolescentes aplaudiendo, entre ellos, Ruby y Gold. Tres parpadeos. Los vio subirse a una mesa y bailar. Cuatro parpadeos. Miles de chicos a su alrededor apoyándole y gritando "¡Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo!", a su lado Misty reía. Cinco parpadeos. Green estaba gritándole. Seis parpadeos. Green pateaba a Ruby dentro del baño. Siete parpadeos. Green alejaba a chicas zarandeando su libro para apartarlas. Ocho parpadeos. Estaba besando a Misty. Nueve parpadeos. Bailaba sobre una mesa con Gold. Diez parpadeos. Estaba en la barra solo.

Confundido, aun aturdido miró a todos lados, detrás suyo aun había muchos chicos bailando, estaba ebrio, no sabía qué había ocurrido, solo recordaba que Misty le había dicho un "ya regreso" antes de entrar al baño de damas. Todo le daba vueltas y no pensaba con claridad.

Quizá por eso creyó ver a un chico con gorra mirar a todos lados atemorizado y preocupado. Se restregó las manos por la cara, tratando de mejorar su campo de visión. Pero sí, había un chico bajito con gorra que lucía incómodo, obviamente, ese lugar no era para él.

—Hola. —Saludó el azabache al rubio.

Ahora se fijó mejor en él ya que tenía su atención. Estaba vestido de manera muy correcta, pantalones sin una arruga, un abrigo escolar, una bufanda y la gorra. Contrastaba demasiado con la discoteca llena de oscuridad. Los ojos ámbar del chico estaban fijos en él, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Claro, hablaba con un ebrio.

—Hola.

—Soy Red. —Se presentó arrastrando las palabras y extendiendo la mano. Era sociable, pero sin el alcohol en sus venas no habría saludado tan rápido al desconocido.

Éste, vacilando, le tomó la mano y la agitó. —Amarillo.

—Pf... Eso suena como un color. —Se rió bajo, como en un trance.

—El tuyo también es un color. —Repuso el chico enarcando una ceja.

Red asintió. —Muy listo... Muy listo... A Green le agradarías. Es más, lo voy a llamar. —Se levantó tambaleándose. Amarillo se levantó rápidamente para ayudarlo, pero Red riendo un poco tonto levantó una mano en señal de que estaba bien. Luego, empezó a gritar. — ¡Green! ¡Green! ¡Ven que Amarillo quiere conocerte!

Y aunque gritaba, su voz era cantarina. Vio la precipitación de Amarillo y cómo le agarraba de un brazo obligándolo a sentarse. — ¡No tienes que gritar! —Le dijo en un susurro.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Volvió a gritar, la música estaba alta, pero la voz de ese chico resonaba más que el Dubstep puesto.

— ¡Shhh! —Exclamó Amarillo acongojado. Mirando a todos lados temeroso de haber llamado la atención.

— ¿Qué pasa...? Ah, ¡Ya sé! —Red se puso recto antes de señalarlo. —Eres muy tímido.

— ¿Qué? —La cara de Amarillo mostraba confusión.

—No seas tímido, no todos muerden... —Luego se tocó el cuello, recordando el mordisco que le había dado Misty. —Bueno, Misty sí... —Recordó que él también la había mordido. —Y bueno, yo también, pero eso es solo si quieres.

— ¡No gracias! —Exclamó inmediatamente. —Sí que estas borracho. —Dijo el chico preocupado.

Pero antes de decir algo, agarró al chico del brazo y lo jaló a la tarima, donde quitándole el micrófono al DJ, habló a todos los fiesteros.

— ¡HEEEEEY! ¡Todos, saluden a Amarillo!

— ¡Shhh! ¡No! ¡¿Qué haces?! —El chico se apresuró tratando de taparle la boca, estaba demasiado avergonzado.

Pero Red le esquivaba y seguía gritando. — ¡Amarillo los saluda!

— ¡Hola Amarillo! —Saludaron varios animados.

El chico inmediatamente se escondió tras el mayor. Quien riendo como borracho habló al micrófono. —Es tímido, muy tímido.

— ¡No sigas hablando, por favor! —Pidió tratando de taparse el rostro con la gorra que tenía.

Deseaba que alguien le ayudara de ese momento tan embarazoso, afortunadamente, la segunda persona sobria de todo el local llegó a la tarima furioso, con un libro de pasta rota y dos chicos, uno chico de gorro blanco y otro con Googles en la cabeza, ambos agarrados del cuello de la camisa.

— ¡RED, BAJA DE AHÍ EN ESTE MALDITO INSTANTE!

Obediente y entre risas, Red bajó del escenario con Amarillo agarrado del brazo. El castaño le fulminó.

— ¿Cuánto alcohol has tomado? —Cuestionó.

Red se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba así cuando lo vi. —Explicó Amarillo.

Green le miró un momento y suspiró. —Nos vamos. —Gold protestó, una patada lo silenció. — ¿Estas sobrio?

Amarillo asintió. —No he tomado una pizca de licor.

— ¡Te pierdes de la vida! —Le dijo Red recostándosele encima.

Amarillo usó todas sus fuerzas para mantenerlo de pie. Green suspiró.

— ¿Me ayudas a sacarlo de aquí?

Asintió y pasándose un brazo del chico por los hombros, le ayudó a caminar hasta la salida entre la multitud. Red se reía y balbuceaba cosas sobre "ahí estaba la puerta" y "veo colores por todos lados". Una vez subieron las escaleras por las que habían entrado, se encontraron en el lobby del lugar, estaba desolado y había un sillón allí.

—Llamaré un taxi. —Informó Green lanzando a los ebrios chicos en el sofá. —Déjalo ahí también.

Y así lo hizo, Red, aún estaba demasiado mareado, pero empezaba a recobrar una mínima parte de su sentido. Por eso, cuando Amarillo lo dejó en el sofá, cuando accidentalmente con su brazo le quitó la gorra que tenía puesta y cuando un largo y sedoso cabello rubio quedó libre. El chico pudo sorprenderse y exclamar: —Eres una chica.

—Ya llegó… —Green miró a la rubia que hace un momento se hizo pasar por muchacho, ésta, inmediatamente agarró la gorra del suelo y se la puso. —Tú…

— ¡Es un chica! —Exclamó Red jalando el brazo de su amigo como un niño pequeño que acababa de ver un dulce. — ¡Una chica! Es adorable, ¿podemos quedárnosla?

—Que se llame Mimi. —Propuso Ruby arrastrando las palabras antes de quedar dormido en el hombro de Gold.

—Se llama Amarillo. —Dijo Red mirando al chico inconsciente con seriedad, como si de verdad estuviesen discutiendo por el nombre de una mascota.

Amarillo abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la declaración de los adolescentes borrachos.

—Ignora a estos tontos, por favor. —Dijo Green suspirando cansado y claramente irritado. —No deberías estar aquí a estas horas.

Amarillo abrió la boca para contestar, pero Red se le adelantó abrazándole con un solo brazo, ésta se tensó al sentirlo. —Y es hembra.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Amarillo se escurrió hacia abajo, separándose del azabache y mirándole con seriedad, alerta, aunque Green notaba el nerviosismo y que en cualquier momento la muchacha podría darle un golpe en auto defensa al borracho de su amigo. Un pito se escuchó desde afuera, Green volteó a ver a Amarillo, al que Red miraba como si fuese su propia mascota que le acababa de morder.

—Nos vamos.

Amarillo ni se molestó por ocultar su alivio, aun manteniendo a Red distanciado por su mirada seria.

—Disculpa que te moleste. —Dijo Green captando su atención, ella asintió. — ¿Puedes ayudarme a subirlos al taxi?

—Yo… —Se iba a negar al ver a Red que le observaba desamparado, ella no se le acercó, solamente fue hasta el sillón y cargó al inconsciente de Ruby, le pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y empezaron a caminar en dirección al taxi. —Claro.

—Amarillito me odia. —Se quejó Red recargándose en Green, que poco le faltó para empujarlo a ver si un golpe en la cabeza le quitaba la estupidez.

—Cállate y camina. —Le ordenó moviéndose a un lado para cargar a Gold, que yacía roncando.

Red, estaba ebrio, pero despierto y aún sabía caminar, así que arrastrando los pies y tambaleándose muy lentamente les siguió como pudo. Amarillo dejó a Ruby con suavidad en el auto mientras Green arrojaba a Gold con fuerza, la chica cerró los ojos pensando que le había roto la cabeza, pero un ronquido le hizo saber que el muchacho estaba en perfectas condiciones.

— ¿Dónde está ese tonto? —Masculló Green mirando a todos lados, en busca de Red, cuando le habían propuesto salir, jamás se esperó tener que cuidar de dos borrachos y un tercero que acosaba a una pobre chica que parecía chico.

La respuesta apareció cuando vieron al oji-rojo en el suelo, riendo como bobo. Esta vez, Amarillo se acercó a él, viendo cómo el castaño trató al chico de hace un momento que estaba dormido, no quería pensar qué haría con ese azabache que prácticamente lo tenía harto. Pero Green no la dejaría sola, ambos se acercaron al chico y le cargaron por cada brazo hasta echarlo dentro del auto.

—Gracias por la ayuda. —Dijo Green mirándola.

— ¡Gracias Amari…! —Pero la frase efusiva de Red fue callada cuando Amarillo cerró la puerta impidiendo que éste saliese para abrazarla, es más, incluso le pegó en la nariz con la ventana.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó ella sonriendo nerviosa, sintiéndose un poco culpable por no sentirlo tanto como debería. —No es nada. —Dijo al oji-verde frente a ella con una leve sonrisa.

—Vuelve a casa, ya es muy tarde. —Le informó el castaño entrando en el asiento del copiloto en el taxi. —Y lamento los problemas que este tonto te haya causado.

Amarillo miró a Red involuntariamente, el chico buscaba en la puerta la forma de salir o de cómo abrir la ventana, pero veía doble así que solamente estaba tocando el cristal como retrasado.

—No hizo mucho… —Mintió, la había avergonzado frente a toda una multitud de locos embriagados, aunque, nadie se acordaría de ella para el día siguiente, después de todo el alcohol haría de las suyas. —Hasta luego.

Green cerró la puerta del taxi y el taxista arrancó. Amarillo suspiró con alivio, había estado bajo presión todo ese momento desde que conoció a ese extraño borracho con sonrisa torpe y ojos de extraño color.

— ¡ADIOS AMARILLO! —Gritó Red a la lejanía, alzando ambos brazos y moviéndolos con entusiasmo, tenía medio torso saliendo por la ventana, al parecer, se las había arreglado para abrirla.

— ¡SIÉNTATE! —Ese fue Green, de un tirón, pudo ver como el adolescente era metido de nuevo al auto.

Amarillo no pudo evitar reír un poco. Era divertido, pero aun así, esperaba que con un poco de suerte no tuviese que verlo de nuevo.

— ¡Yellow! —Gritó la voz de una chica preocupada, se acercaba corriendo por la cera acompañada por otra chica de cabello castaño, ambas con abrigos y pantalones de pijama. — ¡¿Estás bien?!

La empezaron a examinar, la chica de gorra rió nerviosa mientras su compañera de cabello azulado le examinaba de arriba abajo en busca de algo que no tuviese que estar ahí.

—Wack, hueles a alcohol. ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó la castaña.

Yellow asintió. —No es mi olor, es… —Recordó a Red, pero ahora mismo, a las tres de la mañana no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de su aventura nocturna. —Una larga historia. —Concluyó. — ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Preguntó la chica del pijama de estrellas mientras se separaba después de su larga inspección.

—Es que… era venir o dejar a Blue so…

—Blue. —Suspiró la chica pasándose la mano por la cabeza. —Sapphire, cuida de Yellow, ya vengo.

— ¡Crys, espera! —Dijo Yellow preocupada por lo que le pudiese pasar ahí dentro.

—Déjala, cuando está cabreada puede cuidarse sola. —Dijo la castaña mirándole preocupada con sus ojos zafiro. — ¿Segura que no pasó nada? … ¿Y qué haces con mi gorra de béisbol?

—Oh… lo siento, aquí tienes.

—Déjalo. —Negó la chica. —Mejor preocúpate por el sermón que va a darte Crys.

—Yo me preocuparía más por Blue. —Admitió la rubia suspirando.

—Y… ¿Qué pasó?

Yellow se mostró desconcertada. — ¿Eh?

—Yellow, estabas en la calle oliendo a alcohol, pero estás completamente sobria. —Le señaló Sapphire. —Y Blue no pudo pegarte ese olor, ni siquiera estas con ella. ¿Qué pasó?

Podía empezar con Blue arrastrándola a una discoteca, cuando se disfrazó para no ser acosada por ningún chico o cuando un chico la acosó aun así disfrazada y luego la avergonzó frente a todo el mundo para después proclamarla su mascota. No sabía cómo contarle todo aquello, de seguro, con lo efusiva que era, buscaba al chico hasta debajo de una roca y le aplicaría la mejor tortura que se le ocurriese.

—Nada, es algo complicado y ya estoy cansada. —No era del todo mentira. — ¿Podríamos irnos ya?

— ¡Llámame!

— ¡No, no la llames!

Las voces de sus dos amigas se hicieron cercanas, Blue reía como demente, estaba borracha también y se abrazaba con cariño a Crystal, la que se mostraba claramente molesta pero aun así, no podía separarse de su amiga.

—Sí, es mejor que nos vayamos ya. —Dijo la chica de ojos zafiro antes de ayudar a Crystal con el peso de Blue.

Las tres caminaron y Yellow les siguió de cerca. Se olió un poco a sí misma, es verdad, olía a alcohol y a mango, lo cual resultaba una extraña combinación, miró por encima de su hombro, por donde se había ido el taxi con el chico que parecía llamarse Green y con Red. Se mantuvo así un segundo, como esperando que el taxi volviese para poder salir corriendo, pero no, nada pasó. Volvió a mirar al frente, esos chicos no parecían ser de esa ciudad, el acento citadino los delataba, por lo que las posibilidades de que volviesen a encontrarse eran nulas.

Ella tampoco era de esa ciudad… isla, pero, vivía en un lugar campestre, un pueblo, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por ese chico de la ciudad.

Sonrió, sí, no tenía que preocuparse.

**.**

Mientras tanto, el chico de ojos rojos miraba perezosamente por la ventana, recuperaba un poco de su cordura, aunque aún seguía mareado y con los efectos del dichoso coctel de mango y de todas las extrañas bebidas que tomó después. Sonrió, se había divertido, no recordaba nada, pero lo último que recordaba, había valido la pena.

Amarillo… Así se llamaba ese chico/chica/mascota, ¿no? Pues, le había agradado, era muy tierno y divertido. Cerró los ojos pensando un poco más… olvidaba algo… algo…

— ¡MISTY! —Exclamó alterado despertándose de nuevo, un libro de pasta rota se estrelló contra su cabeza.

—Cállate. —Gruñó Green, de brazos cruzados en el asiento delantero. Se mostraba molesto ya tuvo suficiente de ese idiota.

—Pero…

—Red, si no te callas, a la próxima no te lanzaré un libro. —La mirada fría y verde de su amigo le hizo callar, sabía que no bromeaba y él ya estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para saber que una palabra más y sería arrojado por la ventana.

Se recostó acongojado, solo esperaba que Misty no recordara nada ni que intentara matarlo al día siguiente.

* * *

**Notas finales de capítulo: **¡Antes de que me amenacen con antorchas y cosas puntiagudas pido un momento de piedad para que escuchen mi trágica historia! (?)  
Vale, sería demasiado volver a escribir todo mi pesado horario ocupado por la escuela de nuevo, así que diré que la justificación larga está al final de mi primer Lemmon _"los beneficios de un corazón roto"._

Ok, he traído un Special por dos razones:  
1) Es el fic que tenía guardado desde hace ya rato en el PC.  
2) Quería compensar mi falta.

Dudo mucho que alguien me siga leyendo, pero aun así quiero avisar cuales serán los horarios de ahora en adelante de los fics, acomodándome a las exigencias de la escuela...

¡TODO LONG-FIC SE CANCELA!  
Vale no XD  
Pero no actualizaré hasta poder estar en vacaciones que no estoy muy lejos de ellas. Infección en Hoenn será lo primero que actualice. Luego Karakuri, pondré al día la Saga de los Campeones (que ya nadie lee) y corregiré la historia de Teselia. Por el momento, solo subiré One-shorts ya que... FanFiction es mi hobby, no es una obligación pero cuando no puedo subir nada correspondiente a mis pendientes, por lo menos quiero llenar el universo con One-shorts para no perder mi participación en el Fandom.

Bueno, espero les haya gustado este pequeño one-short que es posible (**POSIBLE**, no me responsabilizo de nada, no estoy para empezar otro long-fic con los cuatro (diez) que tengo en la espalda XD) que tenga una continuación, depende de cómo me vaya con mi tiempo libre...  
Si alcanzo, actualizaré en unos días IEH, luego Karakuri, pero SdlC tendrá que esperar, principalmente porque le he perdido motivación _(sin reviews no hay inspiración chicos, lo siento, no es por presionar, pero no sé si están leyendo esa empolvada saga o si siquiera les gusta los capítulos y mi esfera de cristal está rota, esa es la cruel realidad del escritor)._

Muchas gracias a todos, nos leemos ^^


End file.
